Small cell lung cancer is the less common form of lung cancer, accounting for 10% of the disease, but continues to have a poor prognosis for which substantial progress has not been made in 20 years. This project should be particularly informative in the area of regulation of transcript expression. The arrays have been done in collaboration with Paul Metzer (Genomic Branch, CCR) and supported by the Office of Science and Technology Resources, Office of Director, CCR. In addition to characterizing the methylation status of CpG islands for individual genes, it will provide indices of hypomethylation status, a common occurrence in cancer. More broadly, it will allow comparisons to our other forms of molecular and pharmacological information. Data will be provided to the user in toto, in addition to plotting, pattern comparison, and regression analysis. We will provide providing a synopsis of the methylation status by gene. In the broader translational sense, we will look for indications of factors associated with either better or worse pharmacological response. This project is on-going and not yet published or available on the public tool. Quality control has determined the work to be technically of good quality, and scientific analysis and tool development are in progress.